disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Wrath's Amulet (episode)
'Wrath's Amulet '''is the 35th episode of Season 7. Summary Kwazii buys an antique amulet from an old vintage shop and gives it to Jake for his birthday, but what he doesn't know is that the amulet is cursed and has turned Jake into a cruel, nasty, and troublemaking pirate. Now Kwazii must take the amulet off his best friend's neck and purify him. PlotCategory:Season 7 The episode begins with everyone setting up for Jake's birthday, while Kwazii was out looking for the perfect gift for his best friend just as he stops in front of an old vintage shop filled with ancient artifacts, books, clothes, and jewelry. Without thinking, Kwazii goes inside to check things out and scans the dusty area for the perfect gift. Then, at the corner, something caught his eye: a red glowing Chinese amulet hanging from a black rope. He then decides to purchase and runs off before the clerk could tell Kwazii about the amulet and warn him about it's magic power, as he sighed heavily. Later, at Dolphin Shores, Sofia was putting up banners as the party was just about to begin and Kwazii lands on his feet in time before Jake arrived, just to find a party set up for him and all his friends jumping up from their hiding places and shouting happy birthday to him. After Jake blew out the candles on his birthday cake, everyone ate their cake slices and they all played games or danced to the music while some, including Kwazii, handed Jake his birthday gifts. Jake excitedly opens it and pulls out the surprise gifts, then Kwazii was last as he gave his gift to Jake. After unwrapping the box, Jake looked at the amulet with awe and amazement as he pulls it out and puts it around his neck. Then he thanks Kwazii for the gift and makes a promise to himself to never take it off, just like Sofia won't take off her Amulet of Avalor. Kwazii smiles, but thought he caught a glimpse of an evil spirit inside the amulet's red oval gemstone. Later, after Jake's birthday party was over, everyone helped clean up the beach while some people went home. Kwazii helped Jake with the chairs but as he moved one, he bumps into someone that hid levitation went of and the accidentally landed on Jake's foot! Kwazii apologizes, but Jake just snapped at him as his eyes glowed red with anger, then went back to normal and he forgave Kwazii as he went back to putting the chairs away. As Kwazii was both shocked and confused, Sofia goes over to him to see if he was okay. Kwazii nods to show that he is but didn't turn to Sofia just as he stared at Jake, curious about why he yelled at him in a second when it was just an accident, and forgave him the next. The next morning, Kwazii and Jake were skateboarding at the park just as they saw some mud puddles up ahead. Kwazii jumps up over one puddle, then another, while Jake went around the puddles until he saw Kwazii landing, and just then, he had a nasty idea! As Kwazii landed right next to the nearest mud puddle, Jake splashed onto the puddle and sprayed a muddy wave at Kwazii, then got him all covered in mud! Angrily, a mud covered Kwazii rolled to Jake, with the red eyes instead of his usual olive green colored ones, asks him why he splashed mud on him which wasn't funny. Jake replied that he couldn't help because he really thought it was funny splashing his best friend with mud as Kwazii who was cleaning himself and curtly states that it really wasn't that funny. When he said that, Jake's eyes glowed even more red and he snarled at Kwazii which had him terrified and shocked at the same time. When Jake's eyes turned green again, he asked Kwazii what he was doing all covered in mud as he held out his hand and helped Kwazii, who was confused at how and why Jake was acting so strange, up. Later, at the basketball court, Kwazii, Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully were playing basketball as Cubby dribbled and passed the ball to Izzy, but Jake jumps in front of her and catches it before she could. Kwazii shouts to Jake to pass the ball to him, but he seems to be ignoring him as he passed by and was now running towards the hoop. Powers that Kwazii used * Mystic Paintbrush * Super Sonic Scream * Water Pulse * Heart Changer * Marine Armor * Aqua Wings Trivia * Jake becomes cursed for the first time. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Mystery Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Magic Category:Comedy Category:Friendship Category:Hurt/Comfort Category:Episodes with images Category:Episodes with a character's birthday Category:Season 7 images Category:Jake and the Neverland Pirates images Category:Jake/Captain Jake images